


The Tales of Young Newt Scamander.

by cutenewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, newt scamander - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Newt Scamander, Backstory, Canon Autistic Character, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Common Room, Hufflepuff Pride, Hurt Newt Scamander, Kindness, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Newt Scamander Goes to Hogwarts, Newt is a Dork, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Protective Tina Goldstein, Sad Newt Scamander, Someone Pls Protect Newt, Young Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: A collection of tales about young Newt... featuring his friends and family along the way!





	1. Bowtruckles Backstory.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own this character. This is my own depiction of how I feel Newt’s younger self may have handled his time at Hogwarts. Personally, as someone awaiting an autism diagnosis, I relate to Newt a lot and believe he too is autistic. So, if you don’t like that… exit this fic now. I hope you enjoy my writings on the era of young Newt Scamander! Feel free to request scenarios below.

 

 

**_▪️▪️▪️_ **

 

**_The Tales of Young Newt Scamander._ **

 

**_By Sam._ **

 

_{Sometime during Newt’s third year.}_

 

Newt has not only never really fit in at school, but he’s never particularly enjoyed it as much as he feels he should have. Don’t get him wrong though — he adores Hogwarts with every fibre of his being… but, others don’t adore him so much. He’s constantly compared to his elder brother, who apparently was a lot more obedient than him. A lot more friendly than him. A lot more everything that he just _isn’t_.

 

Instead of sitting in the common room engaging in some idle conversation with his fellow peers, he would much prefer to be sat cross legged on the floor of the Herbology classroom, sketching the little Bowtruckles that scuttle about and swing on the plants above him. Or, he likes to sit outside. Not where everyone else does, but rather close to the black lake. Sometimes he gets a glimpse of a creature and wonders what their life is like down there. Quite alone, but surrounded by others who may understand you.

 

In the winter, when Hogwarts is covered in a soft blanket of snow, Newt likes to go on long, evening walks. He makes sure that the creatures are alright, and sneaks them food from the great hall. Newt likes to be around when the grounds are empty, looking out at the vast spreads of pure white. He likes the silence, yet also appreciates the sound of his footsteps that crunch against the floor beneath him.

 

He likes a lot of things that other people don’t, and he is perfectly okay with that fact about himself. Newt has learned quite well by now to avoid certain students in his year, due to gaining more than a few magical injuries from getting picked on every now and again. It doesn’t particularly bother him, because he’s learned a lot of healing potions by reading books from borrowed from the library, usually late at night when he can hear the owls screeching outside. The sound is strangely comforting to him, and makes him feel safe when he’s the only one awake down in the common room.

 

That’s Newt Scamander. The Hufflepuff who’s immensely proud of his house, and couldn’t care less if somebody jeers about how his brother was a lot braver than him. He takes pride in wearing his house colours, and is often the quiet house points gatherer, due to helping Professor Sprout grow different herbs and plants just to be kind.

 

It’s just who he is.

 

▪️

 

“Newt? Mr Scamander… _Newton!_ ” A female voice hisses, surrounding his space all of a sudden.

 

He doesn’t move from the spot he’s been sat in for… oops, three hours now. He knows exactly why this person is looking for him. And, now she’s found him. “Yes?” His voice sounds annoyingly innocent, as he stares at his notebook and the quite talented sketch of a baby Niffler.

 

“You know exactly why I’m here, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You missed our talk again. We were supposed to talk last week, but then you gained a detention — well deserved, may I add. The week before you said you were going to study in the library, and I thought, Alright, maybe he’s doing something good?! No, you were just studying how to feed a fire crab… that set fire to a _tree_ and in the process you almost got yourself extremely injured!”

 

Newt blinks. “It wasn’t a tree, it was a small pile of leaves. Barely a tree,” he mumbles.

 

“Oh, Christ.” The girl mutters. “We have to talk about this. I’m your Prefect, it’s quite literally my duty to keep you safe and make sure you’re behaving.”

 

He sighs heavily, glancing up at her exasperated expression. “What do we have to talk about?”

 

She purses her lips closed so tightly that it looks painful. “Just… just go. You have a potions class soon, and if you miss that it’ll be yet another detention for me to hear about.”

 

Hearing this, Scamander scrambles to his feet faster than you can say ‘Niffler on the loose’ and hurries out of there. He smooths down his robes as he walks through the grounds, looking left and right every now and again to ensure he’s alone. He makes it to the castle unscathed by anything or anyone, and settles down into potions class on time.

 

Slughorn’s lessons aren’t bad, but the company of the students sneering at Newt for being ‘a teacher’s pet’ are his least favoured aspect of the hour. Unfortunately, he seems rather gifted for potions, which seems to be envied by many of the students around him. Newt trudges out of the classroom and along to his dormitory, where he plonks down on his bed.

 

He stares at the ceiling, and a small smile tugs at each corner of his mouth. “You aren’t supposed to be in here,” Scamander mutters softly.

 

A tiny Bowtruckle peeks out of his robes’ pocket. “Jasper… We talked about this. I’ll get into trouble for stealing Kettleburn’s property… again,” Newt chuckles.

 

The creature smiles and then jumps out onto his bed. “You know, you are rather good company. Don’t you think?” He rolls into his stomach, propping his chin up with both hands, so that he can look at the leaf like being properly.

 

“Well, Thank you. That — that’s quite debatable though. Most people tire of me rather easily,” Newt rambles on to the Bowtruckle.

 

That’s where he spends the rest of his evening, almost completely forgetting to head to the Great Hall and eat. He makes it just in time, eating a little and paying more attention to the fact that Leta is giving him a scolding look from the Slytherin table nearby — she’s always pestering him to timekeep properly, or he’ll feel unwell from not eating enough.

 

But, he really does prefer the company of the creatures as opposed to his fellow witches and wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked part one of this series of mine. This is a little (headcanon) backstory on why Newt is so fond of Bowtruckles. They’ve always helped him throughout difficult times, especially in school. Not just in tricky situations, but in those lonely nights at Hogwarts when he was feeling down for being so different, or after he’d gotten cornered in the courtyard and jinxed so badly that he had to spend a night in the hospital wing. Jasper the Bowtruckle always kept him company though.


	2. A Day in the Hospital Wing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was actually one of his fellow Hufflepuffs that had helped him to the hospital wing that day. He’d been in a duel with three other students… well, a one sided duel. They’d been jinxing him for humiliating them in front of their head of house, when confronted about a prank he’d seen them pulling. He’d told the truth because they trying to hurt a fire crab in the process, thinking it would be funny to try and make it attack a younger Gryffindor they didn't like. Newt didn’t find any of that funny. But, he also didn’t want to fight back and hurt those three students when they cornered him. So, instead of drawing is wand he let them jinx him.

“Merlin’s Beard! What ever do we have here?” Madame Pomfrey exclaims, upon becoming face to face with the two Hufflepuffs.

 

The girl helping hold Newt up raises an eyebrow. “That’s Newt Scamander, Madame Pomfrey.”

 

“I know who it is, dear. What happened?” She ushers him to a bed, retrieving him from the arm of the other student.

 

The girl shrugs. “I found him like it. Can you help him?” She asks.

 

The woman looks from Newt, and back to the student. “Yes. Now hurry along to your classes. Thank you,” she says, then turns back to her new patient.

 

His robes are dusted with dirt, and his face scattered with fresh cuts and bruises. There’s spots of blood all over his tie and previously crisp, white shirt. The woman standing above him tuts, and starts to wave her wand around. Madame Pomfrey silently assesses his wounds, muttering to herself as he keeps his eyes faced down, clutching at his chest with one arm.

 

“Well,” she finally speaks, making him flinch. “You’re going to need that cracked rib to regrow. The cuts and bruises will heal easily, but the ones caused by the jinxes will heal over time on their own. I’ll be back in a moment.” And, with that she disappears from view.

 

When she returns, she’s carrying two rather large goblets. “This one will regrow your bone.” Pomfrey gestures to her left hand. “And, this one will help with the pain.” She puts them both down on the small table beside his bed.

 

“Episkey!” She waves her wand at him, and he feels a minor amount of pain subside. “I’ll be back to check you’re drinking up.”

 

As soon as she’s gone, Newt sinks back into his pillow. A quarter of his facial injuries have disappeared, but he knows that only a few were caused by him falling to the ground. The rest were caused by various jinxes and he must look like a complete fool. Reaching into his robes pocket, he grasps his wand. “Reparo,” he mumbles, facing his wand at his torn up clothes.

 

This small amount of movement takes so much effort, that he doesn’t even realise that he’s slowly falling into a deep sleep. His surroundings merge into a shade of jet black, and just like that his consciousness has slipped away from him.

 

The next time he opens his eyes, there’s someone sat beside his bed. “Professor Dumbledore?” Newt murmurs, rubbing his eyes and wincing at the pain from the not yet healed scrapes beside them.

 

“Mr. Scamander, I thought I would ensure you were alright. I was also wondering something.” He replies seriously.

 

Newt doesn’t answer, he’s still in a daze.

 

“Why didn’t you fight back?”

 

He isn’t sure if Dumbledore just knows things, or if Madame Pomfrey had informed him that he’d been hit by various jinxes. Newt shrugs. “I just — I just didn’t want to fight anyone.” He says quietly.

 

“Well, I hope you heal quickly.” The man smiles, and gets to his feet.

 

Once he’s gone, something catches Newt’s eye. There’s a chocolate frog placed by his two goblets of potions. He smiles.


	3. Sensory Overload.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things get too much for Newt. And, he needs a quiet moment to calm himself down.

His vision is a little blurry, and the outline of his wand looks fuzzy. Newt twirls it in between his fingers, staring at it for so long without blinking that it starts to turn into one big circle. Finally, he closes his eyes, feeling a few tears run down his face. Inside of his head he knows that he’s being ridiculous. He knows that being yelled at by a Professor really isn’t a big deal. It’s not even the fact that he did something wrong that’s bothering him. It’s just… the noise was so loud and unexpected, that it startled him in a horrible way.

 

Now, he feels all wrong. He knows he should just shrug it off and continue with his day, but after hurrying outside and weaving his way through the chatter of the students, Newt can’t shake himself out of this negative trance. He sighs heavily, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his robe. He wishes he was surrounded by the little Bowtruckles in the greenhouse, but there’s some first years having a lesson in there and he’d had to give Jasper back a few weeks ago when a student noticed that he’d had the little guy in his pocket mid-lesson.

 

There’s still one final class to attend today, but it doesn’t start for another hour. Newt has everything from his classes to each seating plan memorised inside of his head, and he can picture it with ease when he needs to. All he has to do is keep his watch on his wrist, and make sure he knows what time it is. Having a picture perfect memory can be rather useful, but also a curse at times.

 

He leans up against the brickwork behind him, feeling the coolness against his skin. Scamander sighs, and readjusts his tie so that it isn’t too tight anymore. His head hurts now, and sometimes that happens when there’s too much noise. He thinks back to what some of his roommates said to him the other morning, when he was sat cross legged with his house scarf draped across his neck. “It’s too warm in here for that, don’t you think?” Newt had liked the weight of it around his shoulders, and he’d ignored them.

 

Sometimes Leta talks too loudly when she’s explaining things, and she accuses him of not listening because he won’t look at her. He tries to say that he is listening, it’s just he feels a lot more comfortable staring at that plate of food rather than looking her in the eye. He knows it seems silly, so he tries to think of something that sounds better instead, but by then she’s changed the subject and is talking about the Ravenclaw boy that she has a crush on. Newt doesn’t really get crushes.

 

He decides that he should draw something to calm him, but he’ll need to retrieve his notebook from his trunk first… and, that’s in his dorm room. The boy stands up slowly, blinking a few times to regain proper vision. The walk to his room won’t be too bad, and once he’s there he can relax. So, keeping his mind set on the task, Newt hurries off.

 

Unfortunately, halfway there he accidentally bumps into somebody. “Sorry!” He exclaims, steadying himself and daring to glance upwards.

 

Thank goodness it’s only a first year — at least, they look small enough to be one. They scurry off, most likely afraid of everything the school has to offer right now. Newt wishes he’d avoided them, and hopes he didn’t upset them. They didn’t look upset. Maybe they were just in a rush like he still is. But, he makes it upstairs in time and everything is alright again.

 

He gets to sketching his favourite creatures in no time, mumbling to himself about what they are going to be named and what they’re going to want to eat. Newt wishes he could care for all of these creatures everyday. That’s his lifetime dream, and his notebook is full of different plans and ideas. Sometimes he draws a little house like picture for a Bowtruckle, or a bed for a Murtlap.

 

Before he realises, it’s time for class and he’d almost forgotten about it. It was only an owl screeching outside that had snapped him out of his ‘zone,’ so to speak, and then he’d quickly checked his watch. Newt rolls his eyes at his lack of time keeping skills, and gives himself a moment to mentally prepare his body to sprint to class.

 

Newt arrives exactly on time, and rushes into the Transfiguration classroom feeling a bubble of anxiety slowly rising inside of him with the feeling that everyone is staring. He sits down where he usually sits, next to a Gryffindor named Lila. She’s quite friendly, and he’s always liked her fiery hair colour. It reminds him of those leaves on the trees in the autumn, and the Phoenix feathers that he sometimes sketches out… but, he’s always been to scared to compliment this fact towards her. Sometimes people dislike him commenting on their appearance. He learned this even more when he tried to tell Leta that her hair was looking nice today, and then she asked him “doesn’t it always?” With a giggle, which just threw him off even more.

 

The lesson seems to drag, and each little noise irks him. The ticking clock is the worst, Newt detests the sound. Especially when it’s silent and at night… he takes off his watch every night and shuts it away in the drawer. When the lesson is eventually over, Newt knows he should head to the Great Hall for dinner. He groans inwardly, trudging along, and dragging his feet behind him. When he gets there, Leta sits down beside him, already halfway through her plateful.

 

“I need your help with a potion again, it’s important.” She says, twirling her hair around her finger.

 

Newt glances at her. “Okay,” he states simply.

 

She goes on to ramble about her plans to brew something and impress someone. Something about a dare and proving people wrong. He nods along to it, making sure to listen when she lists the ingredients. Newt can retrieve the one she needs from the greenhouse tomorrow. Leta thanks him, a smile dancing over her features. Newt silently wonders if she’s being so nice sometimes because he can get to places that she can’t… but, she’s the closest thing to a friend he’s ever had. And, she sits with him and talks to him. He likes Leta.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Newt says, standing up.

 

Leta replies, but it’s sort of one blur of noise to him. He makes sure she’s still smiling before he leaves, and soon enough she’s in conversation with a Ravenclaw across the table. Sighing with relief knowing that he hasn’t annoyed her, Newt goes back to his dorm. He snuggles up tightly in his blankets, and drifts off to sleep.


	4. The Day Pickett Went Missing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has been inside of his suitcase for hours, and Tina is beginning to wonder why. When both Tina and her sister go to investigate, out jumps a rather distressed looking Newt Scamander.

Queenie is stood beside the kitchen table, elegantly flicking her wand around in the air to clear the dishes away from lunch. She looks up from her task, spying her sister. “He still in there, Teen?” The blonde asks, gesturing towards the spare room.

 

The other woman sighs, nodding. “He’s been in that case for three hours. I’ve knocked twice… should I go down there?”

 

“May —“ there’s a slight commotion from the spare room, cutting her short. The sisters rush off, swinging the door open to reveal a rather distressed looking Mr. Scamander.

 

His hair is even more dishevelled than usual, and his shirt is untucked, his bow tie on the wonk. “Can I… I need to upturn your furniture. Wait, can — can I do that?” Newt hops out of the suitcase, shutting it with a snap.

 

Tina blinks slowly. “What?” She replies.

 

“Pickett is not down there! He’s gone!” Newt blurts out, lying down on the floor all of a sudden to look underneath the bed.

 

Queenie gasps. “We’ll help you look!” She exclaims, hurrying out of the room and beginning to call the small Bowtruckle as loudly as she can.

 

Her elder sister sighs. “As long as you fix everything…” she mumbles, helping him to look by searching behind the curtains.

 

The three of them search each room, practically from top to toe. They search underneath chairs, under tables and Newt even checks on top of the fridge. The little creature seems nowhere to be found. The brunette haired wizard apparates back into his room, hugging his knees and putting his chin atop.

 

“Newt, we’ll find him.” Tina says softly, standing in the doorway.

 

A second later he’s gone in a flash. Queenie shuffles up to her sister, sounding out of breath. “Hey, he’s gone?” She pouts.

 

“Let’s search the building,” Tina says firmly, and the pair of them head out of the room.

 

The second they open the door, they’re startled by Jacob, who’s standing mid-knock outside. “Uh… what’s going on?” His brow furrows, clearly sensing their distress shared by Newt.

 

“Pickett has gone missing and Newt has disappeared to look for him!” Queenie exclaims, pulling him inside.

 

The man takes a moment to process everything, and then slowly raises his other hand. There, sat upon his palm is no other creature than a Bowtruckle. A rather Pickett looking Bowtruckle. “He was outside, I found him shaking and hanging from a flower pot… wondered why he was there,” he says, looking confused as to their delighted smiles. “Was he gone for long?”

 

“Long enough,” Tina breathes. “We have to find Newt.”

 

Suddenly — as if on command even — the wizard flashes back into the room, unfortunately landing on top of the kitchen table and then scrambling off. He waves his wand, dispensing the mess as if it were never there. “Sorry, my apparating isn’t as perfect when I’m upset… I — Pickett!” He yelps, looking up to see the trio staring at him… and, Jacob holding the creature upon his hand still.

 

He sprints over, then skids to a halt. Holding his hand out, Newt lets Pickett hop on. Tina, Queenie and Jacob watch as he walks off, muttering it the creature in the softest voice. ‘Do you have any idea how worried I was, Pick? …  chased by a cat? I missed you too. Of course I wouldn’t! I was searching for hours!’ Then, his voice trails off as he enters his room.

 

▪️

 

A while later — after Queenie and Jacob have baked enough sweet treats to feed the whole of Hogwarts and then some — they begin to wonder if Newt is alright. He hasn’t come out of his room yet, and Tina decides she’d better check on him. When she returns with a smile on her face, the other two are curious. Of course, they have to find out why.

 

And, when they peek through the door and see Newt sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep with Pickett sitting upon his shoulder… they can’t help but smile too.


	5. Newt’s First Trip To Diagon Alley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Newt first arrived in Diagon Alley, he was only six years old. His elder brother, Theseus, was shopping for his first year at Hogwarts. Newt was a mixture of terrified and entranced… the shops looked interesting, but everything was so loud. The street was horribly crowded, and it was extremely hard to stay focused.

“Keep ahold of my hand, Newton.” His Mother says, squeezing it tighter as they enter the alley.

 

His eyes widen, all different kinds of sounds and smells all hitting him at once. His Father is a little further ahead, chatting enthusiastically to his older son. Newt trips on a cobblestone, trying hard to keep up. He watches his brother stop outside a specific shop, and looks up to read it. Newt learned to read last year, just after his birthday.

 

_Ollivanders… that’s a strange word._

 

“I’m gonna get a wand!” His brother yells excitedly, startling Newt.

 

The family walk inside of the small building, and the youngest Scamander son looks all around him. He can just about see a man behind the counter, and he’s bidding ‘goodbye’ to another young wizard alike his brother. Their smile is lighting up their face, and Newt wishes he could choose a wand. But, the second Theseus begins to try them out, the room starts shaking and a few boxes fly off of the shelves. The man behind the counter laughs, telling his brother that this certainly isn’t the wand for him.

 

Newt cowers away from his Mother and Father, bumping into the wall. “Newton? Shall we wait outside?” His Father turns, a warm smile upon his face.

 

The boy nods, taking him by the hand. They go back out into the cobbled street again, and it feels funny under Newt’s feet. The atmosphere outside isn’t much better than in the wand shop, but then something catches his eye. It’s a shop that mentions ‘animals’ and Newt immediately wants to go over there. He tugs on his Father’s hand, but the man pulls back, scolding him as a group of chattering students rush by.

 

Then his Father changes tone, spotting another male coming towards them. It must be a friend of his parents’, but Newt only pays attention to their faces, not their names. They talk for much too long, and he’s beginning to grow restless. Newt jumps suddenly, an owl flying above his head. He turns around, and a rather tall man is walking towards him. The boy ducks out of the way, then looks for his Father.

 

He can’t see him, but things are spinning and there’s a lot of people everywhere he looks. “D — Dad?” Newt says, his voice quiet and drowned out by the other noises around him.

 

His surroundings are confusing him and he’s now across the street. Newt looks up, the sign reading ‘magical…’ the second word is a little too hard. He presses his nose up against the glass, smiling when he can see all different kinds of creatures inside. A woman walks up, her heels making a clicking noise beside him. She opens the door… and, Newt runs in after her.

 

He’s greeted by a rather cramped shop, but aside from this he’s entranced by the selection of magical beasts before him. Newt has memorised every single page of the magical beasts picture book his Mother bought him for his fourth birthday. It isn’t very detailed though, so he has had to keep asking his Mother to tell him what the creatures eat and where they live. Newt hopes to find a better book about them one day.

 

When the boy spots a little puffskein inside of a cage nearby, he walks over and sits down in front of it, cross crossing his legs. “H — hello.” Newt whispers softly. “I’m — I am Newt.”

 

The creature opens its eyes. “Y — you — you’re very adorable… I wish I — I had a puffskein,” he giggles when it blinks a few times.

 

“Newton! Merlin’s Beard… oh thank goodness!” It’s his Mother’s voice.

 

She picks him up, his bright blue wellington boots almost falling off of his feet. “We thought you’d gone! Gosh, don’t ever run away again.” Her voice is confusing… it’s as if she’s scolding him, but she sounds upset and squeezing him as if she loves him so much.

 

“Okay,” he whispers, hoping that’s enough.

 

She puts him down, and Newt sees Theseus. He looks angry. Did Newt ruin his special trip? He starts to feel guilty as they leave the shop, tears falling down his cheeks. They go into a sweet shop next, but the youngest Scamander boy doesn’t feel the excitement that he should.

 

He cowers behind his Mother until they leave, eventually falling asleep against her shoulder.


	6. Sleepy Newt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Newt has some newborn creatures to look after, of course he puts their needs before his own… but, his own friends don’t exactly agree with his motives.

As Jacob, Queenie and Tina are all sat around the breakfast table, their idle chatter comes to a slow halt as they hear movement from the spare room. “Do you think he’s finally out of the case?” Tina raises an eyebrow, taking a bite from her toast.

 

“Either that… or something else has come out of there,” Jacob mutters, earning a look of warning from the woman.

 

A few moments later, and the bedroom door opens. Newt eventually stumbles into the kitchen, bumping into the table as he makes his way over to the kettle. The trio fall silent, watching his every move — which he’s obvious to. “Newt…” Tina begins, watching as he almost puts butter into his cup as opposed to on some toast.

 

“Yes?” He murmurs, back still turned and fumbling with his breakfast things.

 

“When’s the last time you got a proper night’s sleep, honey?” Queenie asks, before her sister can ask in a more… well, Tina kind of way.

 

He turns around, hopping up onto the counter. The sisters have just gotten used to him doing this by now, so neither barely bat an eye. “Oh, well, uh.. I had a little sleep last night, why — why’d you ask?” Newt asks, staring into space for a while before blinking again.

 

“We can look after the baby Occamys!” Jacob pipes up. “Remember, when we first met and I held one?”

 

“Yes, I do remember. You pet him,” Newt smirks.

 

A small silence falls over the room. The wizard still sat upon the counter finishes his tea and toast, then somewhat straightened out his shirt collar before hopping down. “Newt,” Tina says softly. “Please go sleep.”

 

“I’m not reasonably tired enough, but thank you for your concern, Tina.” He replies, contradictingly rubbing his eyes.

 

She rolls her own, then folds her arms. “Queenie, you could just Petrificus Totalus him then I’ll knock him out with my fist.”

 

Jacob chokes on his mouthful of coffee.

 

“I — I’d really rather that you both didn’t do that,” Scamander stammers, turning around to quickly evaluate their faces to work out whether they’re serious or not. Tina does look rather serious, actually.

 

“We’ll feed the little creature at lunchtime, Newt. Promise!” Queenie beams kindly.

 

He sighs, twirling his thumbs for a while. “Really?”

 

“Really.” The trio sat at the table chorus.

 

“Be careful, because they’ll try to take advantage of you and climb out. Gosh, especially the Niffler… that one’s a cheeky bugger, you know. Well, maybe I should just do it, it’d be better —“

 

Tina interrupts him by raising her wand, and he flinches, bumping into the kitchen unit behind him. “I — I’m going!” Newt yelps, rushing back to the bedroom.

 

The woman tries not to laugh, and turns to her sister and friend. “Alright, I call dibs on feeding the easiest creatures! Jacob, you’re on Niffler duty.” She grins.

 

After all three of them have gotten ready for the day, it is indeed close to lunchtime. They decide it’s best to put the needs of the creatures before their own cravings for lunch, and both mentally and physically prepare themselves to enter the case. After tiptoeing into the spare room with assumptions that Newt would be fast asleep… they find both beds to be empty.

 

“Oh, he didn’t.” Tina glares at the suitcase in the centre of the bedroom.

 

Queenie giggles. “He can’t help it, Teen. It’s in his nature to be worried about his creatures!” She pouts.

 

Jacob edges towards the case, and opens it up. “Well, let’s go help him!”

 

They all make their way down into the little shed like building that’s inside, and after each of them have entered Tina starts laughing. Both Queenie and Jacob look at one another in confusion, turning around to see what exactly she could be laughing at.

 

There, slumped over a workbench and snoring softly… is Newt Scamander. Complete with little Pickett perched asleep on his shoulder, slightly covered up by his wizard's tousled hair for comfort. The three friends watch the more than sweet eight before then, all smiling down at them.

 

“Aw, that’s so adorable!” Queenie gushes quietly.

 

The friends smile, before quietly looking around for the different foods that Newt keeps in here for feeding the animals. Luckily, they’ve observed him enough to know what to do by now. They gather everything up, and head outside. Leaving their very best and very adorable friend to nap with his Bowtruckle.


	7. Newt Adopts Twins... Dragon Twins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time when Newt returned from a rescue mission… with two baby dragon twins. Also known as the time Queenie became a dragon Mom and Tina is stressed.

Both Tina and Queenie have been missing their British friend for two weeks now, as he’s been away on another one of his trips. He’d heard from an acquaintance at the ministry about a group of criminals who have been breeding and selling different, rare creatures, so of course he’d set out to help shut them down.

 

Upon his return, he’d been suspiciously subdued — even more so than usual, actually. The sisters put it down to lack of sleep and time differences, and left him to it. This all happened last night, and they still haven’t seen him for breakfast. Queenie left two slices of toast on the nightstand about fifteen minutes ago, and is now pondering whether or not to go and investigate it.

 

“Teen, I’m not overreacting! He needs to eat,” Queenie huffs, already walking over to the spare bedroom. She knocks once. “Newt?” She calls.

 

There’s no answer.

 

“I’m comin’ in, Newt,” she says, and slowly pushes open the door.

 

There’s nobody in the room, until suddenly the case centre floor pops open, causing her to jump in fright. Newt climbs out of it, looking a little worse for wear. “Honey, you okay?” The blonde haired woman gasps. “Tina!” She yelps.

 

Rushing in, Tina also notices how the man before them is looking much different to how he did yesterday. He looks pale, his clothes are ruffled and he’s breathing heavily. “I’m perfectly fine. Just went to feed the creatures,” Newt says, swaying over to the bed.

 

The girls look at one another. “Newt, what’s —“

 

“I’m going to, um, I’ll sleep it off. Just — just tired,” he stammers, already waving for them to get out.

 

Tina sighs, taking her sister by the arm. “C’mon.” She whispers.

 

The pair exit the bedroom, letting Newt have his alone time to sleep. But, the second they shut the doors behind them, they hear quite a loud thud. A Newt sized thud. Tina pushes open the doors, raising her eyebrows when her gaze meets the floor, and the man sitting on it.

 

“Did you just pass out?” She folds her arms.

 

“That’s a rather accusing tone,” he groans, gripping the bed and climbing back up.

 

“Newt! What the hell happened?!” The woman gasps, as one of his trouser legs brushes against the floor and rides upwards, revealing quite a nasty looking gash.

 

Queenie waves her wand, moving up his sleeve to show quite a few bite marks. “Teen, he’s real hurt.” She whispers to her sister, who rushes to Newt’s side.

 

“I — uh — may have gotten… slightly bitten by my new creatures. It — it’s hardly their fault, they’ve been abused since birth and they were most likely terrified of me. I tried to feed th — them last night,” he explains through his clenched jaw.

 

“Last night?! You got bitten last night?” Tina exclaims in shock, realising that he’s been trying to hide this from them.

 

Newt nods. “I’m alright though. It’ll pass,” he mutters, trying his best to shrug off his coat.

 

Tina helps him remove the garment, and screws up her face at the sight of his bloodstained shirt cuff. “You’re not alright, Mr. Scamander.” She scolds, carefully lying him down.

 

She takes her wand out of her pocket, and holds it over his arm. “Terego,” Tina waves it, cleaning away the blood.

 

“Now, for your sake I really hope you’re well enough equipped for the Wiggenweld potion,” she sighs, moving towards the case. “Wait…  _ what _ exactly bit you?”

 

“My dragons.” Newt murmurs, rubbing his eyes.

 

Tina almost chokes. “Dragons?! Plural?!” She splutters, stepping away from the suitcase immediately.

 

“They’re only little,” he replies innocently.

 

Rubbing her hands over her face, Tina groans. “The things I do for you, Newt.” She mutters under her breath, reaching down to unlatch the suitcase. “Queenie, keep an eye on him.” She instructs, before disappearing down below.

 

A few moments later, and somebody knocks at the apartment front door. “Ooh!” Queenie exclaims. “That’ll be Jacob, we’re baking some new ideas for his bakery today. That’ll make you feel better, honey.” She smiles, before hurridley apparating out of the room.

 

When she returns a few seconds later, Jacob is by her side. “Woah. What happened to you?” He asks, looking down at Newt.

 

“He has baby dragons now,” Queenie explains casually, just as the suitcase opens back up again and her sister climbs out.

 

Tina is carrying different ingredients and a small cauldron. She proceeds to set it all up on the floor in between the two beds. “I’m not leaving this room.”

 

Her sister smiles, but stays quiet. “Me and Jacob will start baking, but call if you need us, Teen!” She says.

 

“Hey, Newt… what’re the babies names?” Jacob asks, earning a ‘how is that relevant?!’ glance from Tina.

 

The wizard on the bed looks up for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fists. “Well, the — they’re twins, you see. Terrence and… and Tina.” He struggles to piece a sentence together.

 

“You named a baby dragon after me?” Tina feels her cheeks turning pink, but isn’t quite sure whether to feel touched or weirded out by it. Right now she feels mostly happy though.

 

Newt nods. “Is… is that alright?”

 

She frowns, and pauses her task at hand. “Is he shivering? You’re shivering. Queenie, feel his forehead.” Tina instructs, and the blonde haired witch hurries forwards.

 

The witch gasps softly. “He’s burnin’ up, Teen.”

 

“I guess, uh, Aspirin is outta the question in this scenario,” Jacob mumbles, jumping as Queenie grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room.

 

She brings him into the bathroom, and starts searching through the cupboards. “Wait, do you have magic Aspirin?” He asks.

 

Queenie giggles at his question, then hands him what she was looking for. “Ohh,” he says, looking at the thermometer.

 

They take it back into the bedroom, and Queenie gives it to her sister. As soon as she tries to place it in Newt’s mouth, he kicks up another fuss about being ‘quite alright.’ Eventually, he caves in when Tina says he needs to heal so that he can care for his creatures again. But, he sits there with his arms folded across his chest and a pout upon his face.

 

“This is rather unnecessary.” He grumbles.

 

Tina is still crouched down preparing the potion, whilst Queenie and Jacob are hovering by the doorway watching on nervously. She gently tugs on his arm when her sister goes to remove the thermometer. “Let’s bake somethin’ to cheer them both up. Teen is really worried,” she whispers, having clearly read her sister’s mind. 

 

He nods, and they close the door.

 

“Newton!” She scolds, making him physically jump. “Sorry,” Tina says, in a more hushed tone this time.

 

She then sighs. “102.2 is  _ not _ good, Newt. I need to get back to this potion,” the witch starts mumbling to herself, and leaves the room.

 

“I… I don’t understand Fahrenheit.” He whispers to himself.

 

When Tina returns, she places a cold cloth on his forehead then goes back over to the cauldron. He hides the fact that it feels terrible against the contrast of how freezing he’s feeling, and sinks deeper into the mattress. At this point, Pickett peeks out of his pocket. The little creature climbs onto his shoulder as his owner shakes, and then reaches out to gently pat his face.

 

“Thanks, Pick.” Newt whispers.

 

▪️

 

It only takes Tina an hour and a half to brew the potion. She pours it into a mug, after entering the kitchen that’s full of baking ingredients, cupcakes, muffins and cookies. Queenie and Jacob are chatting animatedly about what they can make next, and Jacob once again seems in awe of her magical abilities whilst they cook.

 

“How is he?” Queenie asks, looking over at her rather stressed out sibling.

 

“He’s asleep. He started talking to himself and I think he was delirious… but, you know apart from that.”

 

“I know you’re real worried, Teen. Don’t be, he’ll be okay.” Queenie reassures her, and Tina looks away.

 

“You need any help?” Jacob asks, switching subjects to try and make her feel better.

 

The brunette haired woman sighs heavily. “Could you help me wake him? I don’t think I have the heart.” She admits quietly.

 

So, the trio tiptoe into the room. They settle their gazes upon him, curled up and snoring softly. Pickett is sat protectively upon his shoulder, making sure he’s safe. Queenie looks at Jacob.

 

“Uhh… Newt?” He says, not exactly in the loudest of voices. “Newt!” Jacob raises his voice just a little, and the poor wizard before them leaps awake.

 

Both Tina and Queenie steady him, as he grows dizzy and falls backwards again. Pickett thankfully jumps out of the way, finding refuge on Tina’s arm instead. “Here,” Tina says, retrieving the mug from where she’d temporarily placed it on the nightstand. “Drink this and it’ll help the healing.”

 

He nods, and takes a sip. “I’ll be right here,” Tina says softly.

 

Queenie nudges Jacob, and the pair leave the room again. It’s practically past lunchtime, so the pair of them prepare something together. They leave some for Tina and Newt, then clear the kitchen as a joint effort. It takes quite a while for the eldest Goldstein sister to leave the spare room, and when she does she informs them that he’s sleeping again.

 

“One slight issue though,” the witch begins, sitting down at the table and taking a bite out of her sandwich. “Who’s gonna feed the dragons tonight? Newt was telling me all about them, and how he found them on a breeding black market almost dying in a cage.”

 

Jacob jumps to the occasion, boldly volunteering. “I can do it!” He exclaims, but Tina frowns.

 

“Jacob… no offence, but have you seen what they’ve done to Newt? I know they didn’t mean it, but he’s an extremely powerful wizard and he’s going to be bedridden for at least a week.” She says.

 

“No offence taken,” he nods towards her, and sits down opposite. “We’ll think of somethin’, I’m sure.”

 

They finish their lunch and then try out some of the freshly baked goods. Queenie leaves out a little tray for Newt, but he’s asleep once more when she walks in. So, she doesn’t want to disturb him and close the door again behind her.

 

▪️

 

That night, Queenie heads to her bedroom, expecting to find Tina. But, instead Jacob is sat reading a cookbook. “Uh… Tina just asked me if we could swap… I was just waitin’ for you, to see if you were alright with it.” He rambles, closing the book with a snap.

 

The woman smiles, sitting next to him on her own bed. “It’s fine, we can think up more recipes before we sleep!” She beams.

 

Jacob grins, settling down on the bed and turning to face her.

 

Meanwhile, Tina is sat on the edge of Newt’s bed. Despite him drifting in and out of consciousness all day, he’s now quite awake due to each nap he’d had — not that he’s denying the fact that he passed out… more than once.

 

“So, I’d ask you if it’s alright if I can stay. But, I’m too worried to leave you. So, I’m going to sit here.” She mumbles, staring at the floor.

 

Newt struggles to sit up. “Thank you,” he says quietly.

 

He’s too tired to try and converse, so Tina goes over to the other bed. She ensures that she stays awake until he falls asleep himself, and of course she isn’t even happy about sleeping then. Instead, the witch makes sure he’s comfortable first, and retrieves another cooling towel for his head. Thankfully, it doesn’t wake him, so Tina sits and gently dabs his forehead for about an hour first.

 

Now, everyone in the apartment is asleep… everyone that is, expect for Queenie. Because, she’s worried about Newt too. And, she’s worried about his creatures. So, being the extremely caring soul that she is, the woman creeps carefully into the spare bedroom. She smiles softly when she sees that Tina has fallen asleep, knelt on the floor with a cloth in her outstretched hand.

 

Queenie quietly opens the suitcase, closing it behind her when she climbs down into it. She’s seen Newt feed and care for his animals so many times, but she hasn’t seen him around a dragon before. Tina mentioned that the dragons in question are little Romanian Longhorns, and are only around four months old. So, she finds Newt’s book on one of his higgledy-piggledy shelves and finds the index.

 

“Here we are,” she whispers to herself, reading everything that he’s written about them.

 

First, she prepares food for all of the other creatures. After feeding them and ensuring they’re all alright, Queenie returns back to the shed and cuts up some meat for them. “Shouldn’t be too hard,” she shrugs, walking out to find them.

 

It takes a while, but she soon spots a new area. It looks to be a forest, but with some kind of charm. “Revelio,” Queenie waves her wand, removing the protected shield from in front of the forested scene. She enters, recasting ‘Protego’ behind her — assuming that’s what Newt had done to keep them in one place.

 

Sure enough, there are two tiny dragons in a little nest made from branches and leaves. “Oh, hey little ones. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you… which one of you is Tina? Is it you? Protectin’ you’re little brother, huh? Shh… it’s alright.” Queenie whispers to the creatures, reassuring them whilst edging closer a little at a time.

 

She can tell they’re scared, and manages to carefully throw in a small piece of the food. Queenie begins to hum softly, and the dragons eat each bit of food with less and less fuss each time. “That’s it! You know what to do,” Queenie giggles softly, throwing in the last piece.

 

The dragons give a quiet chirp, closing their eyes. “Alright, Terrence… Tina, you sleep well. Goodnight, honeys.” Queenie beams, slowly walking backwards.

 

The little creatures begin to snore, and the witch exists the makeshift forest with a smile worn upon her face. She can’t wait to tell Newt that his creatures all are safe, sound and fed. Queenie makes sure she’s quiet when she exists the suitcase, closing each latch afterwards. She hears Newt roll over in the bed, and freezes by the door.

 

“Tina?” His voice sounds so small.

 

“It’s only me, honey. I fed everyone, and they’re all happy and safe.” Queenie whispers, casting ‘Lumos’ so that he can see her.

 

He squints through the light, shielding his eyes with a shaking hand. She smiles reassuringly at him, glancing down to see where her sister has patched him up with bandages. “You… you fed  _ everyone? _ ”

 

She nods. “It’s alright, the twins are safe too. Promise, Newt.”

 

He seems too tired to question her any further, and lies back down. A smile appears upon his face. “Thank you, Queenie.” He mumbles sleepily.

 

“You’re welcome, honey. Now get some rest.” The witch says softly, casting ‘Nox’ and leaving the room.

 

She returns to her bedroom, and tucks herself up in bed. Queenie can sleep soundly knowing that her sister is caring for Newt… and now she’s a dragon Mom, she needs to get some sleep to tend to her twins tomorrow.


	8. Newt Has a Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few days after the dragon bite incident. Of course, Newt continues to become flustered with Tina giving him all of this attention, and tries to convince her that he’s fine. He’s not fine. And, one night he has a nightmare… so, she consoles him and they stay up for most of the night talking together.

Tina was fast asleep, enjoying being snuggled up in her duvet… until her younger sister shook her awake (gently, of course.) “Teen… wake up,” she whispers, standing above her sister’s bed.

 

“What the hell, Queenie?” The brunette groans, rolling over to check the time. “Lumos,” she mumbles sleepily, retrieving her wand and using it to be able to see better — the time reads almost one a.m.

 

”It’s Newt,” her sister begins. “I can sense he’s hurting… he’s upset,” she explains.

 

Without any further questions, Tina suddenly finds herself much more awake and hops out of bed. “I’ll go check on him,” she whispers. “You go back to sleep, Queen.”

 

Tina tiptoes out into the hallway, using her wand as a light again. She finds her way to the spare room, where only Newt is sleeping tonight — Jacob has been busy with creating a brand new bake for the shop, and the big reveal was today, so he’s extremely tired — and she slowly opens the door.

 

When she enters, Queenie’s words appear to be rather true. He’s tossing and turning in the bed, mumbling and whimpering quietly. He must be having some kind of bad dream. “Hey, Newt?” Tina whispers softly, stepping forwards only for the floor to creak.

 

The wizard is a very light sleeper, and when she freezes on the spot to see if he’ll react, sure enough he jolts awake. Not realising she’s in the room yet, Newt grasps at his arm where he must’ve knocked it whilst writhing around. “Stupid arm…” he mumbles, his voice cracking just ever so slightly at the end.

 

“Newt, are you okay?” Tina asks, not meaning to scare him… but, he yelps slightly from the sudden fright.

 

Her wand isn’t alight anymore, because she didn’t want to hurt his eyes upon entering. But, despite not being able to see him, Tina is still afraid that he’s crying. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She says, inching closer.

 

“It’s — it’s alright.”

 

“What was it about?” She asks, sitting on the end of his bed. “The nightmare?”

 

“You, um… you heard that?”

 

“Yeah. Queenie sensed you were upset,” Tina explains.

 

Newt sighs. “Just the usual — my creatures, well, getting hurt.”

 

“Newt?” She waves her wand, lighting it up again.

 

He cowers away from the light. “Ye — yes, Tina?”

 

“I can sit with you, if you want.” She feels a little awkward saying it, knowing he hasn’t liked the extra attention over these past few days much at all. But, she worries for him and cares about him a lot more than she would like to admit.

 

Newt shivers. “Yes, please.”

 

Quite taken aback by his answer, she has to take a moment to figure out a reply. “One second,” Tina says, leaving the room for a few minutes.

 

She brings back a few items with her — a blanket to wrap herself in, some tissues for Newt to dry his eyes, the thermometer and a cold cloth. “I’m back,” Tina announces quietly. She sets everything down, then switches on the lamp.

 

Newt sees the thermometer, and raises his eyebrows in question. “Not this again,” he huffs.

 

Pickett pops up out of his pyjama shirt pocket (yes, they’re yellow with a little Hufflepuff symbol on the pocket) and climbs onto his shoulder. “Oh, don’t you start.” His owner tells him, reaching for the piece of medical equipment and placing it in his mouth to avoid anymore unnecessary fussing towards him.

 

“If you’re not gonna listen to me, listen to the very clever Bowtruckle you got there.” Tina smirks, as Pickett climbs onto her arm when she reaches over to take the thermometer out.

 

“Siding with Tina? _Really_ , Pick?” Newt shakes his head, and the creature pokes out his tongue.

 

When she glances at the reading, Tina’s hand gravitates towards her hip. “Newto —“

 

“Don’t say it,” he quickly looks up at her, then back down at his enclosed hands. “Or… or I’ll call you your full name,” now it’s his turn to smirk, as Tina goes quite red in the face.

 

“If you weren’t suffering right now, I’d make you regret that.” Newt isn’t sure if she’s joking. “103.1, _Newt_.” She adds sarcastic emphasis to his name, and he looks sheepish all of a sudden.

 

“Ti —“

 

“That’s dangerous, Newt!” She begins to ramble, and places the cloth against his forehead.

 

He huffs again. “Tina, we don’t measure in Fahrenheit in England!” Newt blurts out.

 

“Oh… Sorry,” she turns a little pink in the cheeks this time. “Uh, here.” Handing him the thermometer, Newt sees that on the other side it says Celsius.

 

He quickly scans it until he sees where the red line has stopped. _“Oh,”_ Newt exclaims quietly.

 

“Yes… ‘ _Oh’_ Indeed, Mr. Scamander.” Tina shakes her head, continuing to try and cool him down.

 

Newt sighs quietly. “It wasn’t their fault, you know. The twins are just scared.”

 

“Queenie thinks they’re cute,” she chuckles, shuffling closer to him on the mattress so as not to have to reach quite so far.

 

“From what she’s told me, they’ve taken quite a shine to her.” Newt states, leaning up against the bed away from her.

 

Tina gets closer. “Are you jealous, Newt?” She looks up, and their eyes meet for one second.

 

He squirms under the touch of the cloth. “N — no,” Newt goes pink. “Maybe… just a smidge.”

 

“That’s cute.” Tina says without even thinking. “I — I mean…” she clears her throat. “Hold still.” Her voice turns more stern.

 

The wizard folds his arms. “But, I’m cold.” He grumbles.

 

“Newt,” she rolls her eyes at him.

 

“Tina.”

 

Her eyes widen this time. “I don’t think I’ve seen you grumpy before… grumpy Scamander is kinda funny.” Tina teases.

 

“Hey!” He defends himself, looking up at Pickett who’s nodding. “Stop being a traitor, you!” Newt says, but he’s smiling at the creature.

 

The Bowtruckle climbs down from her shoulder when Newt hisses in pain, his ankle clearly hurting as he jolts it. Tina gasps. “Did I do something?” She asks, worry washing over her like a huge wave.

 

“No! Gosh, no. It’s just healing, I think.” He reassures her.

 

Tina frowns. “How does that work?” She mumbles, glancing over at the cauldron she’s been using each day to brew a new potion.

 

“Good point…” Newt trails off. “You’re very good at, uh, potions… by — by the way.” He tells her, clearing his throat and darting his gaze anywhere but to her eyes.

 

She smiles. “Thanks, I quite liked learning them at Ilvermorny.”

 

“I preferred finding out about creatures,” he replies.

 

Tina isn’t surprised, but she wants to learn more about him. They’ve known one another for quite a long time now, but sometimes he still feels like a mystery to her. “So, what was Hogwarts like?” She asks, moving some hair out of his eyes.

 

“It’s… it’s beautiful. Despite not fitting in, I found a lot of peace there — especially down by the lake. I’d sit there for hours upon hours,” he sighs softly at the more fond memories of his younger days. “There was a giant squid in that lake, you know.”

 

Tina laughs out loud. “Of course there was,” she mutters.

 

“Sometimes it w — would come out of the water, and I’d sit there and not care about getting splashed.” He exhales out a small laugh.

 

“Hey, Newt?” He looks at her for a moment, letting her know to go on. “I’m glad you showed me, Queenie and Jacob your world. Magical creatures are great,” she smiles.

 

Newt blushes profusely at this point. “Thank you for letting me show you.” He replies, his head down but he’s clearly grinning.

 

“And, as soon as you’re recovery is over I want all of the instructions about how to care for dragons — from afar though,” Tina jokes with him.

 

“Dragons are very interesting, you know. Majestic creatures,” he informs her.

 

“Oh, of course. I don’t doubt that,” Tina answers.

 

The pair continue to stay like that, just talking through the moonlight hours. They talk about school, more creatures and about their lives a little. Newt tells Tina about the first time he met a Niffler, when he was six years old visiting his Uncle and it was a little stray baby. He’d nursed it and it stole all of his Aunt’s jewellery upon getting better again. His brother had helped him catch and release it again (after emptying its pouch of the goods, obviously) and then he’d covered for Newt and said he’d accidentally knocked it all under the dresser.

 

Tina enjoyed Newt’s stories and felt a heart warming feeling as he’d opened up to her just that little bit more. Neither of them realised when they’d fallen asleep… and, they certainly hadn’t realised that they’d both fallen asleep entangled together. In fact, Queenie finds this out in the morning when she delivers their breakfast. And, of course she snaps a photo on her camera.

 

_But, don’t tell Tina or Newt…_

 


	9. Newt Meets His First Niffler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt was six years of age when he first met a Niffler. Staying at his Aunt and Uncle’s for the weekend proved quite boring, so he had snuck outside to watch the night time creatures. That’s when he discovered the injured Niffler underneath his favourite tree.

Both Newt and Theseus are staying at their Aunt and Uncle’s for the weekend, whilst their Mother and Father release some of their Hippogriffs into the wild. Newt had asked to come, but they’d said it may be too dangerous for a child. That made him quite upset.

 

It’s night time now, and barely eight pm. Newt doesn’t understand why he is expected to go to bed so early, but Theseus is snoring in the bed beside him and this means that he’ll never be able to sleep with such a dreadful noise. The boy sighs. Getting out of his bed and reaching into his rucksack that’s underneath it. Retrieving his headlight, Newt tiptoes out into the hallway and switches it on.

 

He knows where his Uncle hides the back door key, and all it takes is carefully moving a chair to reach it upon the hook. Grown ups don’t hide things very well. After unlocking the door, Newt slips on his bright red wellingtons and sneaks out into the back garden. He can hear creatures chirping and shuffling around him and he smiles (showing off his two missing front teeth) to himself.

 

Newt puts the light on his head, turning it down to a low setting — he doesn’t want to scare any animals. He wanders down to his favourite tree, and sits down cross legged. He hears something moving to his left, and turns to see a little hedgehog snuffling about.

 

“H — hi, I’m Newt.” He whispers, lying on his front and propping up his chin with two hands.

 

He watches the animal walk about before him, seemingly unbothered by the wizard before him. Newt blinks slowly, as if to communicate with the spiky creature when it’s little heady eyes look, up at him. “Bye, Mis — Mister hedgehog,” the youngest Scamander boy says quietly, as he animals disappears from his view.

 

That’s when he hears another noise… but, it’s not a hedgehog. Nor a deer, or a fairy for that matter. Newt follows the noise on all fours, getting mud all over his pyjamas without a care. He crawls around the tree, being careful to watch where he’s going. “Woah,” the boy gasps softly, spotting a small mole like creature before him.

 

“I — I — I know what you are! A Niffler!” Newt says excitedly, but then gets a closer look. “You’re hurt.” He exclaims quietly, reaching forwards to see how the creature will react.

 

At first, it flinches. But, then the Niffler lets Newt scoop him up and cuddle him close. “I’ll help y — you.”

 

“Newton!” A voice hisses from behind him, scaring Newt and making him jump in fright.

 

He spins around and stands up, becoming faced with his elder brother standing before him. “What’re you doing out here?” Theseus asks, a sternness to his question.

 

Newt steps back, gently placing the Niffler inside of his dressing gown pocket. “N — nothing,” he mumbles.

 

“Were you looking for creatures again?” Theseus sighs, taking his hand. “Come on, before Uncle wakes up.”

 

They start walking back towards the house. “A — a — are you — you —“

 

“Newt, take a breath.” His brother instructs, his hands against the boy’s shoulders.

 

He does as he’s told. “Are you go — going to tell Uncle?” Newt asks, not looking up.

 

“No, Newt. I won’t,” His brother reassures him, before they step inside.

 

The siblings head back to the spare room, after Theseus locks the door and brushes as much mud off of Newt’s clothes as possible. He informs his younger brother that they must get some sleep now, since their Aunt and Uncle are probably going to come and check on them soon.

 

Newt is an expert at pretending to sleep… so, as soon as his big brother believes that he’s sleeping, he’s soon back in bed and snoring again. The younger Scamander hops up, crawling down to the end of his bed where he’d hung his dressing gown accompanied by the injured Niffler still inside of the pocket.

 

He strokes the animal, and inspects its injury. The creature seems to have a sore leg. Newt gives the creature a little water and promises it some food come morning. He wraps its leg in some tissue and then kisses it goodnight.

 

“Sleep well,” Newt mumbles sleepily, climbing back into bed.

 

Soon, he’s fast asleep and dreaming of all of the other creatures he will one day get to meet.


	10. A Tale Of Young Tina and Queenie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a small break from ‘young Newt’ and delve a little bit into the childhood of the Goldstein sisters. Also known as; it’s Tina’s first year at Ilvermorny and Queenie really misses her.

“Grandpa, are you ready? We mustn’t be late!” Queenie tugs on his shirt cuff, as he slowly stands up from his arm chair.

 

The man chuckles, that kind smile wrinkling across his face. “Alright, Queenie. Let’s go and find her!”

 

The eight year old leaps on the spot, her perfectly tied braids bouncing up and down with her — it took her two months to learn how to Dutch braid her own hair, and yes it was entirely worth it. “Tina, we’re coming!” She yells, running down the porch steps.

 

Her Grandfather is a little too old to apparate these days, so they climb into his old car together. Queenie sits in the front seat — something that Tina usually does — and beams brightly at the privilege. They sing songs on the way, and Queenie watches the world go by as they get closer and closer to the station.

 

When they arrive, Queenie hops eagerly out of the car. She’s wearing her most favourite cotton candy coloured pinafore over the top of a white tee, because of course she must look her best to see her sister again. The girl takes her Grandpa by the hand, and they get onto the platform just as the train is arriving.

 

The little blonde waits impatiently, skipping from foot to foot as she tries to jump up to see over the top of the crowds. Finally, she spies her sister walking towards them. “TINA!” Queenie yells, breaking away from her Grandpa and running at full speed towards her elder sibling.

 

Thankfully, the brunette hears her coming and opens her arms before she can get launched backwards. “You didn’t  _ miss _ me, did you?” The girl jokes, ruffling Queenie’s hair and earning a small glare.

 

The glare turns straight back into a grin, and Queenie coos at the little owl in the cage atop of Tina’s suitcase. “Hey, Teen! Guess how many teeth I lost whilst you were gone,” the blonde asks proudly.

 

“Ummm… seven,” she smirks.

 

“No! I lost three!” Queenie twirls one braid around her finger. “Hey! Piggyback me, please, Teenie.”

 

Tina rolls her eyes, but nods all the same. Queenie giggles with delight, and lets her sister take them both over to their Grandpa. The man hugs his eldest granddaughter with a smile. “How was it?” He asks, a look of pride on his face as he takes over pushing her case trolley.

 

“Everything I wanted it to be… and more,” she grins, walking with them back to the car.

 

The sisters climb into the backseats, whilst their Grandpa sorts the luggage. “Teen, we got three more owl babies!” Queenie informs her, excitement lighting up her eyes.

 

“Really? What’d you call them?”

 

“I call the smallest one ‘Teenie,’ ‘cause she was so little and I missed you.” Queenie admits, averting her gaze to the window.

 

Tina laughs. “I missed you too, Queenie.” She reassures her younger sibling.

 

The girl turns back towards her. “I know,” the blonde states back. “One night, I just couldn’t sleep… and, I just heard you… you didn’t need to cry, Teen. I wanted to hug you right then and there.”

 

The brunette looks embarrassed suddenly, but then she starts to smile. Her sister often knows what Tina is feeling when they aren’t close — just last year she had fallen in the garden and hurt herself to the point of tears, and the next thing she knew Queenie was running at her screaming to ask if she was alright.

 

“Well, I’m back for the summer now. So, neither of us have to keep on missin’ each other!” Tina says, just as their Grandpa climbs back into the driver’s seat.

 

“Ready, girls?” He looks back at them, and they nod.

 

They travel back to what they call home, and Tina closes her eyes. As much as she adores her new school, there’s nothing quite like bring back with your family.


	11. Newt and the Fairy Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Newt was five, he became quite friendly with a small family of fairies living in his own back garden. Theseus didn’t believe him… why would some of the most shy creatures known to wizards be talking to his little brother?

It was Theseus’ responsibility to keep a watchful eye on his brother today, whilst Mother and Father did the shopping. He’s ten years old now, and feels quite proud that his parents trust him enough to watch Newt… but, sometimes he’s not the easiest to deal with.

 

So, Theseus let him play in the back garden with the promise that he won’t run off. There’s chores to do in the house, so the elder brother starts with the washing up, whilst occasionally peeking outside to make sure the younger boy is okay — he stays sat the bottom of the garden, barely moving.

 

After around two hours, Theseus knows that his parents will arrive home soon. So, he’d better get Newt inside before he becomes covered in dirt. “Newt!” He calls at the door, not really expecting him to listen but hoping that he’ll come right over.

 

He doesn’t. “Newt, time to go inside. It’s almost lunchtime!” The elder brother calls again, wandering down to where his brother is now sat with a daisy crown upon his head.

 

Theseus frowns. “What’re you doing?” He asks.

 

The younger brother jumps, turning around and shushing the boy. “You scared them,” he scolds.

 

“Scared who?”

 

“The f — fairies,” Newt states, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

The other boy laughs, but then stops when he sees Newt’a facial expression turn quite sad. “Newt… fairies don’t normally talk to us.” The eldest Scamander boy tries hard to seem sympathetic.

 

“They do! They made t — this for me. My crown,” Newt grins proudly.

 

Theseus realises something all of a sudden — his brother’s stammer is almost gone. To be honest, the fact that Newt is talking is quite surprising. He doesn’t talk to anyone much at all these days. So, Theseus sits down on the grass. “Tell me about the fairies, Newt.”

 

The boy’s face immediately lights up. “There’s five of them, Thees! They tell me — they tell me about creatures. Their wings are so fast!” He says, excitement clear throughout his tone.

 

Theseus’ eyes widen a little. Maybe his brother is telling the truth after all. “That’s really cool, Newt.” He smiles. “Let’s go inside, and you can see the fairies tomorrow?” He suggests, beginning to hear the voices of their parents growing closer from inside of the house.

 

“Okay, Thees.” Newt agrees, standing up and brushing some dirt off of his red wellingtons.

 

The brothers go back inside, where their Mother and Father greet them with slight looks when they see Newt’s grass stained dungarees and muddy footprints along the floor. But, they see his smile and the feeling of happiness soon spreads.


	12. Newt and the Muggle Creature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as; the time Newt adopted a stray puppy, and this time it was Tina’s turn to become a creature Mom.

It had been a completely normal day — both Queenie and Tina went to work at their usual time, and Jacob was busy all day at the bakery. Newt stayed behind, caring for his creatures and adding various notes to his manuscripts. Tina had to stay late at work, so Queenie and Jacob were preparing a meal when Mr. Scamander appeared, new creature and all.

 

The door to the apartment swings open, making Queenie jump a little. There’s not really a chance of hiding anything from her, but all the same Newt wraps his coat around whatever it is he’s holding.

 

“A puppy, huh?” The blonde haired witch muses, not turning away from the stove.

 

Newt sighs. “You know, it’d be n — nice for you to ask permission when reading my kind.” He grumbles.

 

She turns around, spying the little furry face that’s now peeking through at her. “Oh, look how sweet! He’s a stray?” Queenie fusses over the golden retriever, petting it’s ears.

 

“I found him down an alleyway,” he replies. “Figured he needs a warm place to stay.”

 

“Tina can’t disagree to something that won’t kill her,” Jacob adds, joining them in petting animal.

 

The three begin to dedicate their evening to the little dog, feeding it scraps from their dinner and taking it in turns to cuddle. Queenie leaves a plate of food to warm for her sister, and the trio are all in the spare room when the front door clicks open again. “Hello?” The elder sister calls out, startling Newt who’s currently reeling off names for the stray pup.

 

“H — how do we tell her?” He whispers, instinctively hiding the puppy in his coat again.

 

Tina opens the bedroom door, frowning at how suspicious everyone looks. The puppy give a small bark, and Newt almost falls from the bed in fright. Queenie fries her best not to laugh. “What… was  _ that? _ ” She asks.

 

“Um… that was me?” The wizard attempts at a lie.

 

“Is there a dog in your coat? Why is there a dog in your coat?!” Tina groans.

 

The puppy jumps out, and lies down on the bed. Queenie smirks when she looks at her sister. “Stay out of my head,” the witch huffs, turning and leaving the room.

 

“That went  _ great _ ,” Jacob mumbles, and Queenie just giggles.

 

▪️

 

A little while later when everyone is fast asleep in bed, Newt and the puppy are down in his case — just in the small shed, as it really wouldn’t be a good idea to take the pup outside… considering he’s food for half of the creatures in there. He’s still deciding what to name him, whilst reassuring Pickett that, no, he is not being replaced.

 

When there’s a knock above him, Newt wonders who it could be. When Tina climbs down, he’s even more surprised. “Are — are you upset?” He mumbles, letting the puppy lie back against his legs for chin scratches.

 

“No, of course not… it’s just, I’m never going to be used to random animals appearing.” She chuckles slightly, totally not watching the adorable sight in  front of her with a smile.  _ Of course not. _

 

“Soon as she’s had a couple of days, I’ll find him a home,” he says, cuddling the puppy close to him.

 

Tina raises her eyebrows. “You sure?” She asks.

 

He nods. “Have to. Half of the creatures would like to… well,”

 

“Eat him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Tina laughs. “Goodnight, Newt. You can come out of here now, I don’t mind him being in the apartment.” She says, closing the case behind her as she leaves.

 

“I think she likes you,” he whispers down at the animal, scooping him up in his arms and exiting the case himself.

 

Soon, Newt is fast asleep himself. He doesn’t wake up again until morning, having fallen asleep with the puppy against his feet, he hadn’t worried about him running off… until he opens his eyes and realises that the animal is no longer there.

 

The wizard leaps out of bed so fast that he gets a head rush, falling into the dresser and knocking off the lamp. “Oh, dear.” Newt mumbles, picking it up and hurriedly casting ‘Reparo.’ But, the noise he had made did not go unnoticed, and a moment later someone is knocking on the door.

 

“Newt, are you alright?” It’s Tina’s voice on the other side of the door.

 

He goes to open it to ask her to join the search… but, there in her arms is the puppy. “What… how? Where?” Newt is confused, eyes darting from the puppy and up to Tina.  _ She’s smiling… why is she smiling? _

 

“The mischievous thing snuck into my room last night, slept on my bed and then fell off this morning — woke me and Queenie up in the process.” She explains. “Oh, he has a name though.”

 

“He — He does?”

 

Queenie appears next to her sister, somehow fully dressed in a patterned pair of trousers and an elegant, flowing blouse. She always manages to look perfect, no matter what time of the day. “I think the name suits,” she smiles.

 

“What is it?” Newt asks, trying to study her expression for a moment or two before she looks back at him.

 

“Well, the little thing is clumsy and it has fluffy hair… he’s called Newton.” Tina smiles the most wife of smiles, and Newt isn’t sure if he’s ever seen her so happy as she cuddles the dog close to her chest.

 

He frowns. “I’m not cl — clumsy,” Newt mutters.

 

Turning around to head back into his room, he trips over the edge of his suitcase. Tina watches on, shaking her head before pressing a kiss to the puppy's head. “Come on, Newton.” She says softly.

 

As soon as the door is closed, Newt runs a hand through his unkempt hair. “She thinks my hair is fluffy?” He murmurs to himself, still not quite convinced that her naming skills are apt.

 

After he’s gotten dressed, Newt joins everybody else for breakfast. Jacob is quite obviously feeding the puppy pieces of bacon, and then Tina glares at him. “That’s not healthy for him!” She scolds, picking up the puppy in her arms.

 

“Y’know,” Kowalski starts, taking a bite of toast before continuing. “There’s a kid who always comes into the bakery with his Mom, I heard ‘em talking about getting a pet last week. They’re a real kind family, too.” He says.

 

Tina looks… subdued.

 

“That’d be so sweet! They’d love a puppy,” Queenie agrees, her face lighting up at the thought of making people happy.

 

Then she looks at her sister. “Right, Teen?” The witch pouts slightly.

 

“Well, of course. I wouldn’t have time to look after him.” She mumbles, avoiding looking at anyone as she lets the dog down again.

 

The animal runs towards Newt, and starts pawing at his shoelaces. “I’d really rather of you didn’t untie those,” he whispers to the creature, but smiles all the same.

 

Since it’s a Sunday and the bakery isn’t open until tomorrow, Jacob says he’ll talk to the family as soon as they arrive. Everyone knows they’re going to miss the adorable animal… maybe even Tina the most.

 

And, when it comes to Tuesday evening and there’s a knock at the apartment door, Tina looks upset as she calls for ‘Newton’ and picks him up. “I’m gonna miss you so much,” she says, using a baby voice without realising that Newt is stood a few metres away.

 

Tina walks up to the door, then followed by Jacob and Queenie who give the puppy one last scratch. Newt has spent practically the whole day teaching him how to fetch and sit, which didn’t exactly work and he may or may not have thrown the ball at a painting by accident. It’s a good job he’s so good at the repairing spell, thanks to owning a Niffler for all of these years.

 

So, Newt hangs back and watches as the puppy gets handed over to his new owner. He gives the animal a small wave, with Pickett watching from the pocket in relief that he truly isn’t getting replaced. Then, the front door closes and Queenie rubs her sister’s back.

 

“I’m fine,” she mutters, moving away.

 

Tina then spots Newt leaning against the wall, and they share a smile. “He really liked you,” Scamander says.

 

She sighs.”You know, Newt… if you ever want to bring more creatures back just like that, I really wouldn’t mind.” Tina grins.

 

“Noted,” he smiles.


	13. Choose a storyline...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just did this with my other fic. I’m going to describe some titles, some key words and scene ideas and you can choose your favourites! If you have a specific storyline idea that fits with a title feel free to add. Then I’ll turn your ideas into a ficlet. Tada!!

**Titles;**

 

1\. The Forbidden Forest.

 

2\. “I’m Pregnant.” “You mean, like... like... _Pregnant_ , Pregnant?!”

 

3\. Newt Can’t Babysit.

 

4\. Seeking Shyness in the Case.

 

5\. Caught in the Rain.

 

6\. Don’t Leave.

 

7\. Drunken Kisses.

 

-

 

**Key words/tags;**

 

Angst, Fluff, Emotional, Caring, Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Happy, Sad, Domestic.

 

-

**Scene Settings;**

 

Hogwarts, The Case, Tina&Queenie’s Apartment, Home, New York, London, England, Paris.

 

-

 

**Characters;**

 

Queenie, Tina, Original Graves, Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Leta, Theseus, Parental Figures, Jacob, Newt, OTP’s Children, Hogwarts Teachers, Newt’s Creatures.

 

-

 

_Comment below your favourite bundle! Send me specific ideas if you want._

 


	14. Caught In The Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has just arrived in New York to continue his book signings. He should be happy; overjoyed even, at all of this fame and at how many witches and wizards he’s managed to convince to care about magical creatures. But, something isn’t right. He’s exhausted from each and every social interaction and all he can think about is finding Tina. Yet, when he finds the American witch he’s missed so dearly she seems distant and distracted. Theseus has to convince Newt that it’s all going to be okay.

It’s early morning in New York City, and Leta Lestrange is bustling about a downtown bookstore trying to set up in time for the signing in one hour. She’s been assisting Newt Scamander with most signings, as a favour really, for her fiancé. Theseus has also traveled to New York, but his reasonings are more related to working with MACUSA for a while rather than basking in fame like his little brother.

 

Newt is also in the bookstore, but instead of helping he’s sat at the table trying to work out each and every thought that’s swimming around his head. He’d met with Tina yesterday, and every single expectation he’d had of them meeting again seemed to have shattered in front of him when she’d looked at him like that. Like… she felt angry? He knew he hadn’t written and that he should have done, but he’s been so busy that every waking moment has been dedicated to a signing or preparing more notes for another book that may happen in the future. He’d forgotten to bring the book with him when he went to see her, and Newt wondered if that was the problem; so, he’d explained himself and she’d given him a sad smile and said it didn’t matter. Did she not want it anymore?

 

“Hey, Newt… are you going to help me or not?” Leta huffs, wandering over to the table and dropping a pile of books that make him jump.

 

He sighs heavily, waving his wand to put them into a neater looking arrangement. She walks off again, muttering to herself. Newt wishes that Tina was here. He hadn’t had much time with her yesterday because she was coming back from work and she was in her Auror’s uniform and she looked so… amazing. Newt had stopped her on her way out of MACUSA and the shock and confusion on her face turned to the warmest of smiles for a moment before she seemed to turn cold. He likes her smile.

 

Before he can go over their meeting inside of his mind once more, someone walks up to him. “I hear you’re being rather unhelpful this morning,” they say, drumming their fingers against his table.

 

“Theseus, good morning.” Newt mumbles, not needing to look up for clarification.

 

His elder brother chuckles, and walks over to his fiancé. They start to talk about something that Newt can’t quite hear, and then the book door opens and Leta announces that the signing has begun. He takes a deep breath and tries his best to mentally prepare himself for all of the new faces he’s going to see today.

 

-

 

By midday the weather outside has grown rather awful; quite a mirror to how Newt feels. He just wants to get inside his case, curl up under the artificial sun and go to sleep. But, there’s still three hours to go and his break is almost over. But, the more he thinks about talking to people the worse he feels. Each sound that is currently in the bookstore is echoing around his mind; people talking, books snapping shut, the door bell jingling every time somebody walks in. Newt shuts his eyes. He can hear footsteps, people coughing, doors slamming. His breathing.

 

“Newt! Where’re you going?!” Leta shouts, watching as he bolts out of the front door and into the pouring rain.

 

His brother sees this too, laughing nervously as a few witches and wizards in line start to share concerned glances and confused expressions between one another. He grabs his coat from underneath the table and shrugs it on. “I’ll be back,” Theseus whispers to Leta, planting a kiss on her cheek before he runs out after his little brother. It doesn’t take him long to find Newt; he’s just standing on the street corner, crouched down with his head in his hands.

 

“Newt, what are you doing? People in there are waiting for you.” Theseus says, pulling his coat tighter around him as the rain seems to thicken.

 

There’s no answer back, so he reaches down to touch Newt’s shoulder. The wizard flinches, then lifts his head. “I… I don’t… I don’t want to do the signing anymore,” he stammers, staring ahead with half shut eyes due to the incessant spray of rain. “I can’t.” Newt’s reiterates.

 

“What do you mean, you  _ can’t _ ?” His brother almost scoffs back, his brow furrowed. “Let’s just get inside and talk about this!” He raises his voice to try and combat the noise of the weather, offering his hand for Newt to take and stand up.

 

But, instead he pushes it away and gets to his feet by himself. He keeps his head down, showing no signs of moving. “Newt, please —“

 

“I don’t understand. Tina doesn’t want to know me anymore.” His voice is quiet, but Theseus hears him. “Just like… just like Leta back in Hogwarts! Nobody wants to know me, they just want my book and… and fame!” Newt’s voice raises into a shout, but it’s timid and broken unlike his brother who carries such confidence whenever he talks.

 

Theseus rests his hand gently upon his brother’s shoulder. “Tina does want to know you!” He reassures, but it’s no use. He knows that Newt doesn’t want to go back into that bookstore and he knows that it isn’t just because he’s confused and upset over Tina. So, after withdrawing his hand when his brother shrugs him away once more he grabs his arm and the pair apparate to the room where Newt is staying. Theseus disappears for one moment, and returns with Newt’s case in his hand.

 

His younger brother stands before him, shivering from the cold. Theseus raises his wand, drying them both off within seconds. “Do you want me to talk to her? Talk to Tina for you?” He asks.

 

Newt shakes his head, taking the case from him but keeping his eyes faced downwards. “No, thank you.” He mutters.

 

“Well… you get some rest and I’ll go and sort out the signing.” He replies, unsure of what else to say or do. Newt has always been tricky to solve.

 

His brother disapparates seconds after, and leaves Newt alone. He places his case down into the floor and unlatches it, climbing down inside. He needs to be with his creatures right now… he has to be somewhere he feels comfortable and safe. So, Newt stays down there for the rest of the day. He falls asleep underneath the Bowtruckle tree and dreams of holding Tina Goldstein’s hand.


	15. Under The Sun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of ‘Caught In The Rain.’
> 
> First of all, I’d just like to say that I am aware of how my previous part upset someone. I’m sorry I upset you, but like I said I think Newt is autistic and him running out of the shop wasn’t him being too dramatic and feeling sorry for himself, he was having an anxiety attack due to sensory overload. Anyway, no hard feelings and I hope you all enjoy part two!

The next day it’s a Saturday, and Newt feels upmost relief knowing that he hasn’t got a signing to go to. The book he’d meant to give Tina was still on his bed the day he’d forgotten to pick it up; silly really, but he hadn’t expected to run into her so soon. It’s safe down in the case now, where he can keep an eye on it until he plucks up the courage to go and see her. He doesn’t want to go if she’s upset and he wants to figure out what to do in order to fix it first. So, he stays down in the case all morning; finishing potions, drawing sketches. Keeping his mind busy. That is… until there’s a knock from above.

 

“Theseus, if that’s you please go away.” He calls out, not really wanting to speak to his brother today. Or anyone, for that matter.

 

There’s no answer, until the case opens and someone starts climbing down. “It’s not Theseus,” a female voice says softly, and Newt almost drops his inkpot that he’d been refilling.

 

The wizard turns, his gaze settling upon Tina. His eyes light up and he forgets that he’s supposed to be helping her to feel better. “T — Tina, what’re you doing here?” Newt asks, putting his things down and trying his hardest to look her in the eye for a moment.

 

“Theseus said you wanted to talk?” She replies, her brow furrowed.

 

Newt looks just as confused, clearly not getting the hint to play along. “He did?”

 

“Well, if you don’t want me here I can go… he said you wanted to explain.” Tina turns away, but Newt doesn’t want to lose her.

 

“Wait! I… I have something for you!” He blurts out, retrieving the book from his worktop. He walks up to her so that they’re a few inches apart and hands it over. “I’m… if you don’t… I didn’t mean to forget it… um, you don’t have to take it if you don’t want it.” He stumbles over each word and turns pink in the cheeks for his efforts.

 

Tina’s facial expression softens, and she takes the book from his hands. “Thank you,” she smiles, her finger tracing the title. She knows exactly where he got it from. But, Tina hasn’t been able to bring herself to reading one in the stores yet… not after that newspaper clipping of him and Leta. That’s what had originally gotten her so upset; he’d clearly forgotten all about her and gone back to Miss Lestrange the first chance he’d got after all of the fame.  _ Right? _

 

A silence looms over the pair, as they stand still on the spot and Tina opens the first page. She begins to read the dedication out loud, causing thoughts of doubt and confusion to swim about her mind all at once. “This book is dedicated to Tina Goldstein, thank you for the title and for all of your help.” She looks up at him, but he’s staring down at his shoes.

 

“Um… Would you like to stay?” His voice is timid, and he doesn’t look up. “I have new creatures, they'd love to meet you!” A smile appears upon his face.

 

“Please,” Tina agrees, clutching the book close to her chest. She’s beginning to think that her original theory of Leta and Newt getting close again may not be the case. Even if it was, of course she wouldn’t exactly hate him… it’s just, of course she’d be jealous and she’d missed him so much that seeing that photo had broken her into little pieces after such a hard day at work. Maybe she’d overreacted, but Queenie has reassured her that her feelings were valid and she could hate Newt if she wanted to; men are always selfish, she’d said. But, Tina could never  _ hate _ Newt Scamander.

 

They step outside of the little hut and she feels that same magical sense of excitement she’d first felt when she came inside of the case to return the baby Occamy. Everywhere she looks there’s a creature flying above her head or scuttling about before her. Tina’s eyes are wide as she tries to take it all in, following closely behind Newt who’s fixated on her — she looks beautiful underneath the golden light of the sun. “Tina?” He says, snapping her out of the trance.

 

She turns, giving him her full attention. “I… you’re upset. I mean, when we first bumped into each other. Was it because I didn’t write? I’m sorry, I should have but each day was busy and whenever I seemed to try something got in the way. It’s a terrible excuse really,” Newt starts to ramble. “I know that three months is a long time and I really should have just written… are you angry?”

 

Tina sighs heavily, avoiding his gaze. She swallows down the feelings of hurt and betrayal that she’d first felt after seeing him and Leta together in the paper. And, it’s true; she had waited for a letter most days during that time. “It’s just…” she trails off, not wanting to sound ridiculous. “You seemed to be more focused on spending time with her instead. I suppose I could’ve written too, I just didn’t wanna bother you.”

 

His brow furrows, seeming oblivious to her mixture of jealousy and heartache. “With who?” Newt asks.

 

“With Leta!” She doesn’t mean to scoff, but it sort of just happens. Tina feels herself going red from embarrassment, and she turns away.

 

There comes no answer for a good few minutes, until she feels his hand upon her shoulder and it causes her to flinch. “I was with Leta and my brother, yes. They’d been helping me… I suppose you read the papers?” He asks. Newt has never really been interested in keeping up with what the press have to say about him, but he knew that photographers had taken many photos on the first ever signing day and it dawns Jon him that Tina must have come across one.

 

“Theseus is helping you too?” She turns back, shrugging away his touch.

 

Newt backs off, turning to a small grove in the wall. “Well, yes. They’re engaged,” he explains casually, lifting out a baby creature from the hole.

 

It all makes sense to her now, and Tina has to try not to laugh — it’s only confuse him more. “Oh… well, I accept your apology.” She says, stepping closer to look at the creature. Tina smiles when she sees what it is.

 

“This is Bertie the baby Niffler,” Newt grins, offering him towards her to hold. Tina cuddles him close. “And, thank you.” He gets quieter.

 

The witch sighs happily, watching as the little thing falls asleep in her palm. “Newt… I missed you,” Tina says, catching him off guard and his cheeks turn dusty pink.

 

“I missed you too, Tina.” He whispers, gently taking the Niffler and putting him back.

 

Their eyes meet properly for the first time. Tina admires the way his eyes seem to be a pool of blue yet at the same time there’s tiny flecks of emerald. He admires the way the chocolate brown in hers turns golden when the sunlight hits. “Tina…” Newt’s voice is barely audible, but he isn’t breaking eye contact. “Can I kiss you?”

 

As a way of answering his question, Tina closes her eyes and reaches up on her tiptoes to close the gap. Their lips meet together and at first he’s unsure of where to put his hands, but Tina takes them into her own and puts them against her back. She reaches up to entwine hers into his hair, feeling the softness that always sits so messy atop of his head. They don’t kiss for long, but it feels like a lifetime of wishes come true. When they break apart each person is breathing heavy and Tina opens her eyes first. They both start to smile and Tina giggles.

 

“I hope… I hope that made up for our first meeting going wrong,” Newt jokes, a small smirk playing upon his lips. Tina laughs aloud, reaching up to touch his face.

 

“Y’know, I think we’d better try that one more time it make sure.” She grins, before leaning in and kissing him once more.


	16. Adoration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tina can’t sleep and she’s already tried everything (it’s physically impossible to feel comfortable with another tiny human inside of you) she sneaks out of bed and picks up her favourite book. After finding the perfect spot to read in, the brunette becomes interrupted by a few friendly visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely and amazing Georgie! I hope you feel better and I truly hope that this makes you smile! :) xx

 

**_ Adoration. _ **

 

**_By Sam, for Georgie._ **

 

_ When Tina can’t sleep and she’s already tried everything (it’s physically impossible to feel comfortable with another tiny human inside of you) she sneaks out of bed and picks up her favourite book. After finding the perfect spot to read in, the brunette becomes interrupted by a few friendly visitors. _

 

+

 

Tina sighs heavily, staring up at the ceiling. Her husband is snoring softly beside her and she’s already disturbed him three times these past few hours, so of course she doesn’t want to wake him again. So, the woman carefully gets of of bed — much less gracefully than she wishes though — and opens her bedside drawer, taking out a book and her glasses. The brunette then leaves the bedroom and wanders downstairs, using her wand to light her path. Eventually she reaches the door to the basement and smiles, stepping inside to hear various yet scarce creature calls as most of them are sleeping. She closes the door behind her and descends the stairs until growing quite out of breath, then Tina takes a seat upon a step, puts on her glasses and opens up  _ ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.’ _

 

After turning the first few pages and taking in each word and illustration as if it’s her first time settling eyes upon the wonders, Tina sighs contentedly. She thinks back to the first time she’d ever been face to face with a magical creature and asked Newt if he was writing an extermination guide for them of all things. The woman chuckles slightly, shaking her head. She looks down at her wedding band and smiles… things were so different back then. As the witch looks down at the page again she frowns, hearing something shuffling beside her. “Don’t you take my rings again,” Tina mutters, setting eyes upon the ginger shaded Niffler. Behind him is his Mother; elderly looking, now with grey coloured fur. “You neither.”

 

But, the eldest of the two from the same species crawls onto her knee and starts to nuzzle her baby bump. Tina smiles; the creature must somehow relate to her, she’d had four baby Nifflers a few years back when Newt had travelled to Paris. Those memories cause the witch to shudder slightly, even feel a tear or two pass down by her cheeks. But, there’s no need to worry nor dwell on those feelings any long… that dark wizard is long gone and Tina has gotten her family back. She sighs again, this time more prolonged and a little shaky. Pregnancy makes her feel  _ all  _ of the things — Queenie had warned her of this, but the eldest sister assumed she was being dramatic. Clearly not though, since just last week Tina cried because Newt kissed her good morning.

 

Deep in thought the witch doesn’t notice the sound of the basement door open and close, only realising that she’s no longer alone — well, technically speaking — when she hears a thud from above her followed by a sleepy sounding “ouch… who put that there?” Tina laughs, turning slightly to spy her husband clumsily making his way down towards her.

 

“Probably you, Newt.” She smirks, referring to the stack of empty crates that had previously held various foods for the creatures but are yet to be disposed of.

 

“Oh, yes… you’re right.” He finally reaches the same step as her, scratching at the back of his neck. “Come back to bed, love.” Newt continues.

 

“I can’t sleep, and I don’t wanna keep you awake.” The brunette replies, closing the book and trying to get to her feet.

 

The Magizoologist takes her hand and assist her into a standing position, then gently tugs her closer towards his arms. “But… the bed is cold without you,” Newt complains in a soft whisper.

 

She smiles. “Alright, I’m comin’.” Tina says, taking his outstretched hand into her own.

 

He leads her back upstairs and they climb into bed together, Newt still keeping their fingers entwined as he gently rubs his thumb along the upper side of her palm. “Even the Niffler is acting maternal towards me now,” the witch tells him, her eyes starting to close.

 

“She’s probably getting broody,” he jokes, chuckling softly. “This morning when you weren’t with me Dougal was asking of you again — his hand went right to his stomach to gesture about you.” The man smiles, then pauses momentarily. “Do you think the baby will like my creatures?”

 

Tina laughs, then turns to face him. “Of course… I’ve read the book to her enough times, anyway.” She smiles sheepishly, and he kisses atop of her knuckles.

 

“I can’t wait to meet her… or him,” Newt whispers.

 

“Two more months,” the mother-to-be sighs happily and then shuts her eyes.

 

The Magizoologist switches off the bedside lamp and sinks back down under the covers, closing his eyes as the sound of Tina’s slowed down breathing fills his ears. “Goodnight, love.” Newt whispers, finding her hand to hold underneath of the covers. He kisses the top of her palm, then shuts his eyes. Soon he’s fast asleep too.

 

+


End file.
